lazy_purple_tf2nimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirbis
Backstory On a rainier day after a long day at their favorite bar, ''Navy Hipster, ''(the moderator, new TF2BT researcher and half-psychic), went back to Navy Grandpa's house near the Airforce base. While looking through some of his now-deceased father's stuff, he came across an old journal. In said journal was 10 years of his father's thought processes after the fateful day, along with some sketches and notes of odd creatures he had never seen, and some had warnings on them. After stashing the book in his drawer, he saw an antique Splintendo TS Lite, and rushed to grab the collectible. Upon grabbing it, he noticed the power on it was on. "But it hasn't been charged, how is it still on?" Navy Hipster opens the screen to a screen that showed a low battery, so naturally he put it in the charger. A few hours later he heard noises, like a corrupt video game cartridge being played. He paid it no mind, as the TS would naturally make noises similar, being such an old device as it was. In 15 minutes, he saw light coming from his study. He still paid it no mind, he blamed the sudden occurance on being drunk. What he did get up to, was a sudden shake in the floor. As he got up, he went into the study to find several bags on the floor. But as he got closer, the bags resembled uninflated balloons. He turned around and saw the TS was making these things. He rushed to it, checking the label on the cartdrige inside. UNSTABLE K1RB7 Virus contained! Do not load upon any chargers. If put into a charger, unplug from wall and call 124-816-3264. If a phone is not available, unplug and remove of anything the system may have leaked. Do not interact with anything leaked. Contact with leaked items may result in, Hair loss, pixelation, death, disfigured body, or diabetes. '"Kirbi virus, huh?" Hipster pokes one, only to find the leaked items come together in a flurry, and a light settles over the room. And thats where I come in. Hey, I'm the Kirbi. What are you, Kirbi? I'll tell you what I damn am; I, am the original Kirbi. I am the computer virus that thinks like you would, reader-that-keeps-pondering-why-they-are-still-reading. Naturally, I go into a server's console and choose a suitable host for me for the time being. I do no harm, really, the label on the cartdrige was exaggerating quite a bit. Only thing I do is enlarge your head, then move all of the organs in your torso to your larger head, remove of said torso, and put your arms and legs out of yer head. Your pink gumball, Kirby, was the first victim of me, even named after me. How lovely. But you don't feel that, do you? Are you even classified as a TF2nimal? TF2nimal? Wuzzat? You know, the thing this entire wiki is dedicated to... I came here because someone said there would be refreshments. '''WERE YOU FOLK LYIN TO ME?! SO HELP ME IF I DON'T GET MY DAMN THIN-MINTS, YOU IDIOTS ARE GOING ---' Brief Intermission Alright, so I guess I am classifiable as a TF2nimal. Experimentalis. Made by people, driven by technology. I can inhabit physical forms, so that fills that void. And as for personality, I have plenty to spare. Next question? Requirements on being a Kirbi? Well, sorry to break it to you, you can't BE a Kirbi. I, am Kirbi. You, are just a person wanting to have the physical shift. No, y'know what? Lets put it out like this Requirements~ Have an '''empty mind, that way I can take over. But that aint hard, you people are idiots anyways! Be physically active. I don't wanna inhabit some fatso that eats Klondikes while on Youtube. Oh, and make sure you look good. I really don't wanna inhabit some dork with a Ghostly Gibus. Be on CMR, and ask Hipster to call me, if online, 'and just '''wait for me to take over your pitiful in-game self. ' Why don't you have a picture on this article? Well, to be frank with you folk, I aint really got a physical self besides the people I inhabit. So it'd be really difficult to take a picture of me, being the extremely advanced line of code I am. Also, another reason, even if I did have a pic of my code *By the way, why do you idiots wanna look at my code for? Perverts.* Why would I share it? You people would just make yer own Kirbi virus, and I wouldn't be anythin special. Anything particular you like? We have like, 5 more minutes with you. Well, I love Filthy Frank's work, he's a godamn badass if I have ever seen one. I also like taking control of your body, moving your body for you, and re-arranging your body. Anything else? No, if there was anything else I woulda told you in the last bit. So, its just you like Frank's work, and love being a virus? That's it? Damn right, and I'm gettin sick and tired of yer questions. One more thing, would you - '''THATS GODAMN IT. YER GETTIN A KIRBI POPPED UP YER ASS. . . . Silent. Just the way I like questions. I'll go now, and I think I'll just take your drink, thanks. Category:Documents Category:Artificial TF2-nimals